lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Charlie Pace
| Last= | Flashback1= | Name=Charlie Hieronymus Pace | Age=25, nascido em 1979 | Place=Manchester, Inglaterra | Profession=Baixista da Banda Drive Shaft | ReasonAus=Convencer Liam a voltar para o Drive Shaft | ReasonTrip="Reiniciar" a turnê do Drive Shaft em Los Angeles | Status=Morto | Family=Simon Pace - Pai Megan Pace - Mãe Liam Pace - Irmão Karen Pace - Cunhada Megan Pace - Sobrinha | Actor=Dominic Monaghan | Dublador=Marcelo Campos }} Charlie Hieronymus Pace é um sobrevivente da parte intermediária do vôo 815. Antes do acidente, Charlie era o segundo vocalista da banda Driveshaft. Adicionando o vício de Charlie em heroína, (quando o avião caiu, ele estava no banheiro usando heroína), e falta de controle foram os maiores obstáculos em sua vida. Assim como vários sobreviventes, o acidente providenciou a Charlie um recomeço. Na ilha, Charlie formou um relacionamento com Claire Littleton. Antes da Queda left|thumb|Charlie, quando criança, ganhando o piano. Charlie Hieronymus Pace nasceu em 1975, na cidade de Manchester, Inglaterra. É filho de Megan e Simon Pace e irmão de Liam Pace. Ele foi criado como um católico devoto e foi coroinha na infância. Ele ganhou um piano de sua mãe no natal, porque ela sabia que ele tinha muito talento. O pai de Charlie, ao contrário, era completamente contra essa escolha de carreira e acreditava que Charlie e Liam poderiam se tornar açougueiros como ele. Ainda quando pequeno, Charlie aprendeu a nadar com seu pai. Ele tinha medo de pular na piscina, mas seu pai o incentivava e pediu para que Charlie confiasse nele. Charlie, confiando em seu pai, pulou na água e assim aprendeu a nadar. Charlie trabalhou seu talento por muitos anos, praticando e cantando nas ruas por dinheiro. Ele estava fazendo isso quando encontrou Desmond na calçada. Na primeira vez em que “viveu esse dia”, ele não notou Charlie. Mas quando Desmond "reviveu esse dia", depois de virar a chave de segurança, reconheceu Charlie e disse a ele que estariam juntos na Ilha. Charlie expressou espanto dizendo: "É por isso que não devemos usar drogas." Neste mesmo dia mas não na visão de Desmond, Charlie tocava violão na rua, quando uma chuva repentina o fez ter que parar. Quando passava por um beco, viu uma mulher sendo assaltada tentou ajudá-la, acertando o ladrão com seu violão. right|thumb|Charlie salvando a mulher do roubo. Charlie pegou a bolsa da mulher e lhe devolveu. Ela agradeceu, dizendo que ele era um herói pois foi a única pessoa que lhe ajudou e pediu ainda que ele sempre pensasse assim e que nunca deixasse alguém dizer o contrário. Charlie e seu irmão Liam formaram a banda Driveshaft, escrevendo músicas no piano. Driveshaft rapidamente se tornou “uma banda de uma música só”, e pressionado pela fama, Liam se tornou um viciado em heroína. A banda voltava de um show em uma pequena cidade inglesa, quando o pneu da van furou, no meio de uma forte chuva. Charlie se irritou e disse a seu irmão Liam que aquela história de bnda não estava dando certo. Foi nesse momento que a música "You All Everybody" começou a tocar no rádio e a banda percebeu que, enfim, eles estavam ficando famosos. No auge da banda, Liam se drogava e Charlie aproveitava as noites, ficando com várias mulheres. Em um Natal, Liam resolver lhe dar o anel que estava na família muito tempo, mas Charlie recusou. Liam, insistiu, dizendo que o anel precisava ficar na família e que Charlie teria uma, ao contrário dele. Charlie foi contra o uso de drogas do irmão no primeiro momento, mas com o passar do tempo ele também se rendeu ao vício. Quando a filha de Liam, que também se chamava Megan assim como a avó, nasceu, Charlie disse ao pai para que fosse ver a filha já que Karen, a esposa de Liam, estava sozinha no hospital. left|thumb|Charlie e Liam em um show da Driveshaft. Por causa de Liam, que era o vocalista, a banda perdeu a mágica. Eles ainda tentaram ganhar algum dinheiro, com uma nova versão da música do "You All Everybody", que virou "You All Every Butties". Essa tentativa também falhou por causa de Liam. De volta ao seu apartamento, Charlie mostrou a Liam, a última chance que eles tinham para tentar recuperar a banda – uma música que ele escreveu, chamada "Saved". Mesmo gostando da música e acreditando que poderia ser possível, Liam não resistiu à heroína. Liam vendeu o piano de Charlie para ter dinheiro para viajar até a Austrália. Lá havia uma clínica de reabilitação conde ele poderia se curar, já que sua esposa ameaçou deixá-lo se ele não se tratasse. Com a saída de Liam, Driveshaft deixou de existir. Algum tempo depois da partida de Liam, o homem que vendia drogas para, Charlie, Tommy, sugeriu que ele tivesse uma relação com Lucy Heatherton, a filha de Francis Heatherton, que era dono de uma grande empresa, assim ele teria dinheiro para pagar pelas drogas. Ele fez isso, mas se sentiu culpado em traí-la. Lucy terminou com ele quando descobriu suas verdadeiras intenções. Anos depois do fim da Driveshaft, Charlie voou para Sydney para tentar convencer Liam, que agora vivia feliz com sua esposa e filha, a voltar com a banda. Liam recusou e ao invés disso ofereceu ajuda para que Charlie se curasse do vício. Ele nem deu atenção às palavras do irmão e comprou uma passagem para o vôo 815 da Oceanic na poltrona 29C. right|thumb|Charlie drogado no avião. Na noite antes do acidente, uma mulher chamada Lily passou a noite com Charlie, orgulhosa por ser uma das fãs a conseguir isso. Na manhã seguinte, os dois brigaram pela última dose de heroína que Charlie tinha guardado para si. Ela deixou o quarto muito nervosa e disse que ele era "patético". No avião, a aeromoça Cindy Chandler percebeu que Charlie não estava se sentindo bem, já que estava sóbrio. Cindy alertou à dois guardas (um sendo JD). Charlei correu dos guardas e da aeromoça enquanto procurava por um banheiro vazio. Depois de entrar e trancar a porta, ele tirou uma dose de heroína do tênis, usou e soltou o restante na privada. Logo depois disso, o avião entrou em turbulência; Charlie rapidamente foi se sentar numa poltrona na parte da frente do avião e apertou o cinto. Na Ilha 1ª Temporada thumb|left|200px|Charlie logo após o acidente. Charlie precisava se acalmar depois do acidente. Então não ofereceu muita ajuda, enquanto Jack salvava as pessoas dos destroços. Depois disso, ele tinha que reencontrar suas drogas. Então, ele se ofereceu para ir com Jack e Kate para recuperar o transceiver da parte da frente do avião, já que ele soltara as drogas no banheiro do avião. Enquanto Jack e Kate estavam ocupados procurando o equipamento na cabine arruinada do piloto, Charlie estava no banheiro recuperando a heroína que havia jogado fora. . Depois que o transceiver foi consertado, Kate reuniu alguns sobreviventes, incluindo Charlie. Juntos, eles subiram nas colinas da Ilha, onde puderam ouvir a mensagem de Rousseau. Durante a caminhada, o grupo foi atacado pelo urso polar, que foi morto por Sawyer. Em sua primeira noite na Ilha, Charlie conheceu Claire e logo se encantou por ela. Ele lhe ofereceu um cobertor e a fez pensar de forma positiva sobre o acidente, pois tinham sobrevivido e lhe deu esperanças, dizendo que realmente acreditava que o resgate logo chegaria. right|thumb|Charlie pendurado na árvore. Pouco depois do acidente, Charlie ficou amigo de muitos sobreviventes, incluindo Sayid, Jack, e Hurley. John Locke ajudou Charlie a se libertar do vício, ficando com as drogas que estavam dentro de sua guitarra. Charlie ficou inicialmente agradecido, mas pouco depois a abstinência o atacou e fez com que ele pedisse as drogas de volta para Locke. Locke disse a Charlie que ele poderia pedir sua heroína de volta por três vezes e na última, Locke devolveria. John cumpriu sua promessa e quando Charlie quis suas drogas de volta, devolveu, mas o músico as jogou na fogueira, iniciando assim um doloroso processo de desintoxicação. No mesmo dia, Charlie discutiu com Jack nas cavernas, e causou um desabamento, que acabou prendendo o médico. Charlie decidiu ajudar no salvamento de Jack e rastejou par adentro da caverna, conseguindo salvá-lo. Charlie rapidamente se tornou amigo de Claire Littleton, uma sobrevivente grávida com mais ou menos sua idade. Ele decidiu lhe fazer companhia e ajudá-la no que precisasse. Quando parte dos sobreviventes se mudou para as cavernas, Charlie também foi, enquanto Claire ficou na praia. Ele a convenceu a ir junto com ele oferecendo manteiga de amendoim, já que sabia que ela adorava. Eles foram se tornando grandes amigos, e Charlie passou a ter algum sentimento por ela, que com o passar do tempo se tornou um verdadeiro amor. thumb|left|Charlie e sua nova "mãe". Depois que Claire teve vários pesadelos intensos e foi aparentemente atacada no meio da noite, Charlie a defendeu enquanto todos pensavam que ela só estava estressada e que não havia nenhum perigo real. Charlie estava correto em acreditar em Claire, pois no dia seguinte, Ethan Rom, um Outro que se fez passar por mais um sobrevivente do acidente, abordou Charlie e Claire na selva. Ele os atacou e seqüestrou, sumindo com eles no meio da floresta. . Como um aviso para os outros sobreviventes, Ethan dependurou Charlie numa árvore pelo pescoço e o deixou lá para morrer. Parecia muito tarde quando Kate e Jack encontraram seu corpo, mas depois de muitas tentativas, Jack conseguiu ressuscitá-lo. Charlie parou de falar e se afastou temporariamente dos outros sobreviventes. Rose o ajudou a se conformar com o seqüestro de Claire, dizendo que acreditava que seu marido Bernard ainda estava vivo, mesmo sabendo que ele estava na parte de trás do avião quando ele se partiu no ar. Locke e Boone estavam voltando de um dia de escavação, quando Claire subitamente apareceu, sem nenhuma lembrança do que havia acontecido depois da queda do avião, muito menos de sua amizade com Charlie. Ele não disse a ela o que tinha acontecido, ou o porquê de todos estarem com olhares de surpresa para ela. Usando Claire como isca, os sobreviventes capturaram Ethan e decidiram torná-lo refém para interrogá-lo. Mas isso não aconteceu já que Charlie deu seis tiros em seu peito, matando-o na hora. thumb|right|Charlie e Claire voltando depois do nascimento de Aaron. Hurley estava com medo de Charlie estar sofrendo de transtorno pós-traumático, e perguntou a Sayid, um experiente soldado, como poderia ajudar Charlie. Sayid decidiu conversar com ele e lhe disse que o que tinha acontecido com Ethan iria acompanhá-lo pelo resto da vida e que ele não estava sozinho, mesmo que quisesse estar. Não muito tempo depois, Claire entrou em trabalho de parto e deu a luz a um lindo e saudável bebê que ganhou o nome de Aaron . Dois dias depois, Danielle Rousseau, uma mulher francesa que está na Ilha há 16 anos e que teve a filha recém-nascida raptada pelos Outros; foi até o acampamento dizer aos sobreviventes que os Outros estavam vindo por causa do bebê. Quando não havia ninguém por perto, ela atacou Claire e roubou o garoto, com a esperança de trocá-lo por sua filha perdida. Charlie e Sayid foram atrás dela depois que o músico prometeu que traria o bebê de volta. Durante a busca, Charlie foi ferido por uma das armadilhas de Danielle. Neste ponto, eles pararam perto de outro avião que caiu na Ilha. Sayid revelou a Charlie que ele estava cheio de estátuas da Virgem Maria recheadas de heroína. Nesta noite, eles finalmente capturaram Rousseau e resgataram Aaron. Charlie, nervoso, disse a Danielle que ela era patética, o mesmo que Lily tinha dito a ele. Ele voltou e pegou uma estátua para si depois que eles tinham pegado o bebê. Charlie e Sayid então voltaram às cavernas e o músico devolveu Aaron para sua mãe. 2ª Temporada thumb|left|Charlie conversando com Locke sobre as drogas. Depois de resgatar Aaron e devolvê-lo, parece que Charlie conseguiu ganhar o coração de Claire. Nas cavernas, esperando Jack chegar com notícias sobre a escotilha, ela cuidou dos ferimentos que o músico ganhou por causa das armadilhas de Danielle e notou a estátua que ele havia trazido da selva, sem saber seu conteúdo. Com a volta de Jack, Charlie notou que Arzt não tinha voltado com ele e descobriu o eu tinha acontecido com o professor. Charlie também discutiu com Shannon, que afirmava ter visto Walt na selva. O músico não acreditou nela e continuou acreditando que não haviam "Outros". Charlie desconhecia maiores detalhes sobre a escotilha, como a maioria, até que Hurley lhe disse o que estava acontecendo. Ele seguiu Locke e quando foi descoberto, decidiu que queria saber algumas coisas. Locke lhe contou sobre Desmond, a Cisne, o computador e da tarefa de Hurley de organizar a comida. Charlie imediatamente encontrou Hurley e perguntou a ele se havia manteiga de amendoim na escotilha. Hurley negou, mas Charlie o confrontou, dizendo que pensava que o milionário era seu amigo. Depois disso, Hurley deu a Charlie um pote do doce e ele o degustou na companhia de Claire. thumb|right|Eko mostrando as drogas a Charlie. Quando Eko descobriu que Charlie tinha uma estátua da Virgem Maria, o forçou a mostrar-lhe onde a tinha encontrado. No caminho o mostro enfrentou Eko, enquanto Charlie subiu numa árvore. Charlie testemunhou o confronto, se tornando o terceiro sobrevivente a ter visto o Monstro. Charlie e Eko encontraram o corpo de Yemi no avião junto com as imagens da Santa. Antes de queimar o avião, Eko deu a Charlie uma imagem que acabou quebrando depois. Mas ele não sabia que Charlie tinha guardado várias estátuas em um lugar secreto para um propósito desconhecido. Quando Claire descobriu que havia heroína dentro das estátuas, começou a acreditar que Charlie tinha voltado a usar drogas, e o afastou de sua tenda já que não o queria perto de seu bebê. left|thumb|Charlie segurando Aaron quando "viu" ele dentro do piano no mar. Enquanto Charlie sofria com o isolamento forçado, teve sonhos muito reais em que salvava Aaron. Estes sonhos eram muito parecidos com os que Locke e Eko já haviam tido na Ilha. Charlie foi procurar sua heroína no buraco onde a tinha deixado. Locke, que sabia sobre as imagens, surpreendeu Charlie e levou as imagens para a sala das armas da escotilha. Convencido de que tinha que batizar o bebê, começou um incêndio no acampamento para criar uma distração. Diante disso, ele agarrou Aaron e foi com ele para o mar. Claire bateu nele e tentou convencê-lo de que a estava magoando o invés de ajudar. Charlie devolveu o garoto para Claire e Locke espancou o músico que foi deixado sozinho na água, abandonado por seus amigos. Com a ajuda de Charlie, Sawyer ganhou a posse da heroína quando criou uma situação para distrair os sobreviventes e pegar o conteúdo da sala das armas da escotilha. Para isso, Charlie atacou Sun por trás, e a arrastou para dentro da selva, depois de cobrir sua cabeça. Ambos entenderam que aquilo pareceu um falso ataque dos Outros, fazendo Locke suspeitar que alguns dos sobreviventes forjaram o ataque para pegar o controle das armas. Charlie disse que sua única razão para ajudar Sawyer foi para fazer Locke se sentir estúpido. Parecia que o novo “mentor” e amigo de Charlie era Sayid. Ele capturou um homem que disse se chamar Henry Gale, o levou para a escotilha e o interrogou, acreditando que ele era um dos Outros. Enquanto Sayid tinha certeza de que estava certo, Jack e Locke não concordavam com ele. Depois do interrogatório, o muçulmano conversou com Charlie na praia e disse que os sobreviventes tinham esquecido que tudo que os Outros haviam feito – como ter seqüestrado Claire e pendurado o músico numa árvore. Ele também perguntou a Charlie se ele tinha se esquecido, uma pergunta que pareceu aproximar os dois. thumb|right|Charlie com Sayid e Ana indo até o balão. Charlie ajudava Sayid na construção de uma sala de jantar, quando Ana Lucia interrompeu e disse a Sayid que o prisioneiro da escotilha tinha desenhado um mapa para o seu balão – uma prova de que não era um "deles". No caminho para o outro lado da Ilha, Ana Lucia notou que Charlie levava uma arma que roubou de Sawyer. Ela avisou a ele para dar armas somente a quem sabia usar. Despeitado, Charlie respondeu que na última vez em que ela tinha pegado um arma, acabou matando alguém. Ele decidiu dar a arma para Sayid e a viagem continuou. Eles conseguiram encontrar o local onde Henry disse que estaria o balão e a sepultura de sua esposa. Sayid decidiu dividir a área em três partes e cada um exploraria uma. Depois de 3 horas, eles não tinham encontrado nada e Sayid acusou Ana Lucia de ter confiado em Henry e dado à ele dois dias para planejar sua fuga. De repente, Charlie os chamou depois de ter encontrado a sepultura. Enquanto examinava o local, Ana Lucia notou que não estava chovendo em cima da área da sepultura. Olhando para cima, eles viram o balão de Henry, pendurado numa árvore. thumb|left|Charlie se livrando de todas as drogas. Quando voltaram ao acampamento, encontraram Kate e Jack, e disseram a eles que haviam encontrado o álibi de Henry e que o exploraram. Dentro da sepultura, eles não encontraram Jennifer Gale, quem ele alegou ser sua esposa, mas um homem – chamado Henry Gale. Depois de voltar dessa missão, Charlie viu Eko construindo alguma coisa no acampamento. Ele perguntou ao nigeriano o que ele estava construindo, mas não obteve resposta e sim um pedido de ajuda. Charlie logo descobriu que eles estavam construindo uma igreja na Ilha, como ambos eram católicos. Numa noite, Eko acordou, pegou seu cajado e desapareceu do acampamento durante um dia. Na manhã seguinte, Charlie deu a Claire uma caixa que tinha encontrado entre os suprimentos que continha a vacina da Dharma para ela e para o bebê. Enquanto perguntou a ela se poderia perdoá-lo, Michael de repente apareceu, depois de ter passado duas semanas procurando por Walt. Charlie também desceu até a escotilha Cisne, onde encontrou Eko digitando os números no computador. Charlie perguntou a Eko se ele pretendia largar suas coisas na praia e ir morar na escotilha e ele respondeu que aquela tarefa era mais importante que a igreja naquele momento. Charlie se recusou a ajudar Eko e voltou à praia, tentando acabar de construir a igreja sozinho. thumb|right|Charlie ajudando Eko a se levantar. Vincent apareceu subitamente com uma das imagens da Virgem Maria na boca. Charlie o seguiu até a tenda de Sawyer, encontrou seu estoque secreto e nele todas as estátuas. Ele pegou todas, e as jogou no oceano, selando o fim de seu vício. Ele foi assitido por Locke, que estava sentado na praia. Depois daquele dia, no funeral de Ana Lucia e Libby, Claire segurou a mão de Charlie. De repente, Sun viu um barco se aproximando da costa da Ilha. Charlie viu a chegada de Desmond em seu barco. No dia seguinte, Charlie viu Locke se lamentando da selva e informou a ele que Desmond tinha voltado. Locke pediu a ajuda de Desmond para trancar Eko fora da sala do computador na escotilha e o nigeriano pediu a ajuda de Charlie dizendo que em 90 minutos, todos na Ilha estariam mortos. Charlie concordou em ajudá-lo e mostrou a ele o local onde Hurley havia guardado o que restou da dinamite tirada do Black Rock. Na escotilha, Charlie tentou dissuadir Locke de sua idéia de deixar o contador regressivo chegar à zero, dizendo a ele que Eko estava muito irritado e revelando que o nigeriano ia explodir a porta de segurança. Charlie então tentou convencer Eko a desistir, mas foi ignorado por ele. Enquanto Eko acendia o pavio, Charlie não teve tempo suficiente para escapar e a bola de fogo quase o alcançou. left|thumb|O 1º beijo entre Charlie e Claire. Charlie acordou, um pouco surdo e encontrou a escotilha em falha de sistema. Ele viu Desmond olhando para sua chave de segurança e o “brotha” disse a Charlie para ir para bem longe da estação Dharma. Charlie entendeu o recado e tentou resgatar Eko que se recusou a fugir e mandou que Charlie escapasse. Charlie retornou ao acampamento parcialmente surdo logo depois da descarga eletromagnética que ele não viu. Quando perguntou a Bernard onde estavam Eko e Locke, se surpreendeu ao saber que os dois não tinham voltado da escotilha. À noite, Claire decidiu cuidar de seus ferimentos e perguntou a ele o que tinha acontecido na escotilha. Charlie perguntou a ela se gostaria de saber sobre a bola de fogo ou sobre as estruturas voadoras. Claire não o levou a sério e os dois se beijaram, começando um novo capítulo em seu relacionamento. 3ª Temporada thumb|right|Locke pedindo ajuda de Charlie. Nesta temporada, a relação de Claire e Charlie continuou feliz. Eles foram mostrados de mãos dadas e se beijando (em cenas deletadas). Quando Locke ficou mudo ao retornar ao acampamento depois da implosão da estação Cisne, Charlie ficou do lado de fora de sua tenda do suor a seu pedido. Ele foi com Locke em busca de Eko, que foi arrastado para dentro da caverna do urso polar. No caminho, eles encontraram a escotilha que foi implodida. Locke conseguiu resgatar Eko, e ele e Charlie o levaram de volta à praia. No dia seguinte, Desmond de um jeito suspeito, perguntou a Claire se ela poderia sair de sua tenda e ficar na praia só enquanto ele consertava seu telhado. Ela decidiu que ficaria onde estava e fez graça disso com Charlie mais tarde. Diante da negativa dela, Desmond construiu um pára-raios com um taco de golf e colocou em um lugar alto, próximo à tenda da australiana. Uma grande tempestade começou a cair, quebrando o telhado de Claire. Charlie, ela e Aaron foram para outro local e logo depois, um raio atingiu o local. Charlie olhou em volta assustado, mas depois ficou confuso com Desmond. Quando Sayid retornou ao acampamento, Charlie e Hurley o levaram pra ver Eko. Quando a tenda do nigeriano pegou fogo misteriosamente, Charlie e Hurley o arrastaram pra fora e o levaram para a praia. Eles se distraíram por alguns momentos e Eko fugiu para a selva. Eles tentaram encontrá-lo no dia seguinte, mas sem sucesso. thumb|left|250px|Charlie e Desmond tentando salvar Claire. Dois dias depois, Charlie e Hurley distribuíram o que estava no estoque de Sawyer para os outros sobreviventes, quando Desmond misteriosamente disse a eles para virem com ele para a selva. Lá, encontraram Locke e Sayid, que informaram que Mr. Eko havia morrido nas mãos do mostro. Locke disse que as pessoas iriam até eles para saber notícias e que era o trabalho deles manter os sobreviventes calmos. Logo depois, Desmond começou a olhar apavorado ao redor, e ele correu para a praia enquanto os outros sobreviventes o seguiam. Ele entrou na água e resgatou Claire que estava se afogando. Charlie tentou ajudar, mas Desmond o colocou fora do caminho e levou a moça de volta à sua tenda. Charlie não entendeu como Desmond sabia sobre o afogamento de Claire, mas Hurley disse que achava que o “brotha” podia ver o futuro. Hurley e Charlie decidiram descobrir como Desmond tinha feito aquilo. Eles decidiram embebedar o “brotha” e assim descobrir o que tinha acontecido. thumb|right|Charlie pensando sobre a proposta de Hurley. Depois de festejar com ele, os dois começaram a perguntá-lo como ele tinha salvado Claire do raio e do afogamento. Desmond evitou veementemente as perguntas e se afastou. Frustrado, Charlie gritou que ele era um covarde, Desmond imediatamente voltou e o atacou, gritando que eles não queriam saber o que tinha acontecido depois que ele virou a chave de segurança. Hurley separou a briga e levou Desmond de volta a sua tenda. Charlie e Desmond se desculparam com ele e o músico perguntou denovo o que tinha acontecido. Desmond disse que tudo o que estava tentando fazer era salvar “Charlie” do afogamento e de morrer eletrocutado, e não Claire, pois ele morreria tentando salvá-la. O “brotha” também disse que acreditava que por mais que tentasse, não conseguiria evitar sua morte. Nos dois dias seguintes, Charlie se sentiu muito deprimido diante da descoberta. Hurley, vendo o problema do amigo tentou reanimá-lo, mas sem sucesso. Charlie confrontou Desmond novamente, exigindo saber quando ia morrer, mas o “brotha” não disse nada. Quando Hurley encontrou a kombi da Dharma na floresta, tentou convencer Charlie e outros sobreviventes a ajudá-lo no conserto do veículo, mas só Jin aceitou primeiramente, e Sawyer só se juntou a eles por causa da cerveja. Charlie parecia inconsolável, até que viu Hurley ter fé e decidiu ir com ele para testar o seu destino. Charlie, Jin, Sawyer, e Hurley empurraram a kombi morro abaixo e ela descia com velocidade. Parecia que ia bater contra as rochas, quando Hurley conseguiu finalmente ligar o veículo. Charlie e Hurley celebraram e Jin, Vincent, e Sawyer se juntaram a eles num passeio animado. Charlie voltou ao acampamento e foi para junto de Claire. Eles se sentaram juntos e sorriam enquanto Charlie contava sobre o seu dia de aventura. thumb|left|Desmond contando a Charlie sua "nova morte". Dois dias depois, Charlie preparou um romântico dia com Claire. Ele pediu que Sun e Jin olhassem Aaron enquanto lanchava com sua mãe. No momento em que iam se sentar, Desmond apareceu e tentou tirar Charlie de perto de Claire para que pudessem conversar. Claire então teve a idéia de caçar gaivotas e mandar mensagens através delas. Desmond disse a Charlie que se ajudasse sua namorada, iria morrer. Isto mexeu com Charlie que pediu desculpas por não participar do plano de Claire que primeiro ficou chateada com a atitude do músico, mas depois começou a desconfiar de Desmond e de suas conversas com Charlie. Então, ela pressionou o “brotha” para que dissesse a verdade. Diante dos fatos, Claire entendeu o que estava acontecendo e se desculpou com Charlie pela briga. Ela disse que iria cuidar dele e que ficariam juntos apesar de tudo. Mais tarde naquele dia, os dois soltaram as gaivotas que levavam a mensagem de socorro que Claire escreveu. Charlie também estava tentando descobrir a causa da misteriosa morte de Nikki e Paulo. Ele, Sawyer, Jin, Sun, e Hurley tentavam encontrar pistas sobre o que tinha acontecido e sobre quem os havia matado. Sun mencionou que os Outros poderiam estar envolvidos, pois já tinham chegado ao ponto de atacá-la e quase seqüestrá-la. Depois que os outros se foram, Charlie se sentiu culpado e revelou a Sun que tinha sido ele o responsável pelo ataque e pela simulação de seqüestro planejada por Sawyer. Ele se desculpou, mas a coreana o deixou falando sozinho. Depois, ele acompanhou com mais alguns sobreviventes o funeral de Nikki e Paulo. right|thumb|Charlie cuidando de Claire quando ela começa a passar mal. Ele aproveitou animadamente o churrasco de javali que Sawyer ofereceu e acabou dizendo a ele sem saber que tudo o que Hurley havia dito, sobre a votação que o baniria do acampamento dos sobreviventes era mentira. Charlie caminhava pela praia, quando ouviu Aaron chorando. Ao se aproximar da tenda de Claire, ele a viu dormindo, pegou o garoto e tentou acordar sua mãe, que parecia estranha. Ele se ofereceu para ficar com o bebê para que ela pudesse descansar e logo ela tinha caído no sono de novo. À noite, durante a reunião que Jack convocou para explicar aos sobreviventes sobre a presença de Juliet, Charlie acudiu Claire, que teve um grave mal súbito. Ele ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo e não concordou em deixar Juliet tocar na mãe de Aaron. Depois, quando ela já estava medicada, ficou com ela e com o bebê até que acordasse e ficou muito feliz ao ver sua namorada bem novamente. Charlie estava compondo quando Desmond o chamou para irem acampar. O músico desconfiou que o “brotha” poderia ter tido mais uma de suas visões, mas recebeu a garantia de que não aconteceria nada. Então, ele aceitou ir, contando que levasse seu violão. Junto com Desmond, Hurley e Jin ele seguiu para a missão e o “brotha” acabou revelando que teve uma visão onde alguém chegava Ilha e os quatro precisariam ajudar essa pessoa, mas não revelou que sua visão incluía a morte de Charlie com uma flechada do pescoço. Eles chegaram ao local onde Hurley tinha encontrado o cabo e resolveram passar a noite por ali. Divertiam-se ouvindo histórias de terror, quando viram no céu uma luz e ouviram um barulho que parecia ser de um helicóptero. Ao perceber que alguém tinha saltado de pára-quedas, Desmond insistiu em entrar na selva, mas Charlie disse que não iria àquela hora, e o “brotha” acabou aceitando. left|thumb|Charlie morto na visão de Desmond. Na manhã seguinte, eles continuaram a jornada e no caminho, Hurley quis parar pra descansar. Então, Desmond viu uma coisa em cima de uma árvore, subiu nas costas do milionário e tirou de lá uma mochila, onde havia um aparelho GPS e um livro com uma foto de Desmond e Penny. Eles continuaram a caminhada e quando se aproximava o momento da morte de Charlie descrita na visão, Desmond acabou alertando-o, impedindo que ele fosse atingido pela flecha. Em certo momento da caminhada, eles decidiram se separar: Hurley seguiu com Jin e Charlie quis ir com Desmond. O músico aproveitou o momento para acusar o “brotha” de saber da sua provável morte e não avisá-lo só para reencontrar Penny. Desmond então disse que continuava salvando a vida de Charlie e que isso não tinha lhe trago nada de bom. Logo, eles ouviram Jin e viram que ele tinha encontrado alguma coisa. A pára-quedista misteriosa estava dependurada em uma árvore. Os quatro conseguiram resgatar a moça e ao tirar seu capacete, descobriram que ela não era a ex-namorada de Desmond, mas sabia seu nome. right|thumb|Charlie e Desmond vendo Mikhail sendo pego por Jin. Depois de tirar Naomi de cima das árvores, Hurley, Charlie, Jin e Desmond perceberam que ela estava gravemente ferida. Des mandou que Hurley fosse procurar a mochila da pára-quedista para ver se havia algum suprimento médico lá e cismou que iria até o acampamento trazer Jack para cuidar dela. Charlie não concordou com a idéia dizendo que a floresta estava cheia de Outros e que eles poderiam facilmente capturá-lo. Desmond então disse que eles não sabiam onde estavam, mas em seguida, ouviu Hurley disparar acidentalmente um sinalizador. Eles ainda discutiam o que fazer, quando Mikhail Bakunin apareceu. Eles conseguiram alcançá-lo e Charlie disse que ele provavelmente era o homem que morava na estação Dharma que Locke havia explodido e que acreditava que ele deveria estar morto por causa da cerca de segurança. Mikhail se ofereceu para ajudar Naomi em troca deixarem-no ir, mas Charlie não concordava com essa idéia. Ao ouvir o soviético dizer que a pára-quedista estaria bem em um dia ou dois, Charlie disse que o ferimento tinha sido bastante grave e Bakunin respondeu que os ferimentos se comportavam de maneira diferente na Ilha. O músico ainda parecia bastante revoltado ao ver que Desmond havia permitido que o soviético fosse embora, mesmo depois de ele ter tentado roubar o aparelho GPS. Logo pela manhã, Charlie foi até a cozinha improvisada no acampamento dos sobreviventes pegar alguns suprimentos para levar até a tenda onde ele, Desmond, Jin e Hurley tinham escondido Naomi. Ele acabou sendo surpreendido por Jack que perguntou onde eles tinham ido no dia anterior. Nervoso, o músico disse que tinham ido acampar e o médico pediu para ser convidado para a próxima “jornada”. Charlie voltou para a tenda e perguntou a Desmond se não seria melhor que eles contassem a verdade à Jack até para que ele pudesse olhar o ferimento da pára-quedista, mas o “brotha” foi contra, questionando a confiabilidade do médico que tinha ficado muito tempo com os Outros. Des disse para arranjarem alguém em que realmente pudessem confiar pois Naomi poderia ser a passagem de saída deles da Ilha. left|thumb|Charlie escrevendo seus grandes momentos. Charlie estava caminhando junto com outros sobreviventes pela mata. Eles seguiam Jack, que tinha dito ter uma idéia para surpreender os Outros.De repente, Desmond parou e ficou olhando para o vazio. Charlie então perguntou se ele havia tido mais uma de suas visões, mas o “brotha” negou veementemente. Em certo ponto da floresta, o líder dos sobreviventes parou e disse que Juliet já havia lhe contado a algum tempo sobre os planos de Ben e que, desde então, ele pensava em uma maneira de se defenderem. Nesse momento, ele chamou Danielle e disse que ela estava ajudando em seu plano. Ele contou que Juliet marcaria as tendas, mas ao invés de grávidas, os Outros encontrariam dinamite. De volta ao acampamento, Charlie conversava com Naomi. Ele lhe contou que fazia parte da banda Drive Shaft e ela se lembrou de ter havido uma grande homenagem a ele na época do acidente, com um pomposo funeral e o lançamento de um disco com os Maiores Sucessos. Enquanto conversava com a pára-quedista, Charlie percebeu que Desmond não parava de fitá-lo e ficou preocupado. O músico estava brincando com Aaron na tenda de Claire, quando ela revelou que tinha medo de que os Outros ainda quisessem lhe tirar o bebê, mas Charlie garantiu que os protegeria de qualquer jeito. Nesse momento, Desmond se aproximou e pediu a ajuda do músico para fazer alguma coisa. right|thumb|Charlie se despedindo de Aaron. Percebendo que havia algo errado, Charlie pediu que Desmond contasse logo o que tinha visto. O “brotha” contou que viu Claire e Aaron sendo resgatados por um helicóptero. Charlie ficou feliz, pois julgou que essa não era mais uma visão de sua morte, mas Desmond deixou claro que dessa vez ele teria que morrer, ou não haveria nenhum resgate. O músico pediu que Desmond lhe contasse exatamente como seria sua morte e então, o “brotha” descreveu: ele estava em uma escotilha e morria afogado depois de apertar um interruptor em baixo de uma luz amarela. Apesar dessa descrição, Des disse não saber nem quando, nem onde ela aconteceria. Os dois viram Jack, Juliet e Sayid conversando sobre a tentativa de desativar a Estação Espelho que estava bloqueando os sinais de socorro mandados da Ilha. Então, Charlie se aproximou, se ofereceu para nadar até lá e desativar o bloqueio, mas Jack recusou, dizendo que era perigoso demais e que naquele momento, eles precisavam se concentrar na chegada dos Outros. De repente, Hurley viu um barco se aproximando. Era Karl que vinha trazendo o recado de que os Outros estavam chegando naquela mesma noite. O garoto contou tudo o que sabia para os outros sobreviventes e para Jack, que decidiu que todos iriam para a Torre de Rádio com Rousseau, mas três pessoas ficariam para atirar nas tendas e acionar a dinamite e Charlie seguiria com Desmond para a Nova Escotilha. left|thumb|Charlie nadando até a estação Espelho. Claire perguntou ao músico o porque de não ter lhe contado que ia fazer uma coisa tão perigosa. Ele disse que tinha que fazer para que todos fossem resgatados e pediu que ela não se preocupasse depois que ele partisse. Charlie tirou Aaron do braços da mão e o levou até o bercinho. Então, pediu que ele tomasse conta de Claire e lhe disse que o amava. De Claire, Charlie se despediu com um beijo e disse que voltaria logo. Ela de novo pediu que ele tomasse cuidado. O músico deixou para mãe e filho um presente muito especial, mas ao deixar sua tenda, Claire não o viu. thumb|right|Charlie machucado depois de apanhar de Bonnie. Na praia, Des desenterrou o cabo e o usou como guia para chegar até a Estação Espelho. Ao chegar no local, Charlie entregou ao “brotha” um papel e pediu que ele fosse dado à Claire, pois nele estavam os melhores momentos de sua vida, seus Greatest Hits. Desmond disse que o músico não precisava ir e que talvez continuasse tendo as visões porque deveria estar em seu lugar. Ele pediu que Charlie guardasse suas lembranças pois ia em seu lugar. Desmond se virou para procurar o cinto de lastro e acabou sendo atingido por Charlie que usou o remo para desmaiá-lo. O músico pegou o cinto, pôs a carta no bolso de Des e pulou no mar, nadando em direção à Nova Escotilha. Seu ar já estava acabando, quando Charlie finalmente encontrou a entrada para o submarino que Sayid tinha mencionado. Depois de respirar, ele olhou em volta e viu que não tinha nada inundado. Feliz, ele subiu as escadas para o deck e se deitou para descansar, dizendo para si mesmo o quanto estava feliz em estar vivo. Nesse momento, duas garotas apareceram e em segundos, já o tinham na mira de suas armas. thumb|left|220px|Charlie descobrindo a verdade sobre Naomi. Amarrado em uma cadeira, Charlie era interrogado por duas mulheres. Enquanto Greta pedia calma, Bonnie espancava o músico sem dó, pois queria a todo custo saber como ele tinha descoberto a Escotilha Submarina Espelho e porque ele estava ali. Charlie acabou revelando que Juliet havia contado sobre o local e que ele estava lá para desligar o equipamento que bloqueava os sinais de transmissão vindos da Ilha. Enquanto as duas se trancaram na sala dos equipamentos para discutirem o que fazer, Desmond emergiu e Charlie pediu imediatamente que ele se escondesse. Para abafar o barulho, começou a cantar sua música "You’re all everybody”. Irritada, Bonnie mandou que ele se calasse e resolveu ir até o armário (onde Desmond estava escondido) para pegar um arpão com o qual queria machucar o músico. thumb|right|220px|Charlie avisando Desmond sobre a verdade, antes de morrer. Nesse momento, Bakunin apareceu e estranhou ver as garotas lá, pois pensava que elas estariam no Canadá. Elas disseram que Ben as tinha feito prometer que não contariam nada a ninguém e Charlie questionou a confiabilidade do líder, pelo fato de ele estar impedindo qualquer envio de sinal de dentro da Ilha. Um transmissão foi detectada e Bakunin foi atender, recebendo de Bena orientação de matar a todos que estavam lá. Ele começou por Greta e depois partiu para Bonnie que agonizante, foi para um canto. Quando se preparava para atirar nela novamente, o soviético foi atingido por um tiro de arpão dado por Desmond, que logo depois foi soltar o músico. Charlie se aproximou de Bonnie e pediu que ela revelasse o código com a justificativa de que teria sua última oportunidade de deixar Ben bastante zangado. Ela, quase desmaiando começou a falar alguns números desconexos e Charlie mal pôde anotá-los. Então, Bonnie falou sobre a música “Good Vibrations”, do Beach Boys no teclado. O músico entendeu o recado e foi até a sala dos equipamentos. Lá, ele dedilhou as notas na forma de números e conseguiu que a luz amarela que indicava a funcionalidade do equipamento se apagasse. Logo em seguida, uma transmissão foi captada. Na tela aparecia Penelope que queria saber quem estava do outro lado. Charlie se apressou em dizer que era sobrevivente do vôo 815 da Oceanic e que estavam aguardando pelo resgate. Ele também começou a chamar por Desmond e Penny perguntou se ele estava bem. Charlie quis saber se a namorada de Des estava no barco, o mesmo de onde tinha saído Naomi, mas para sua surpresa, Penny revelou que não estava em nenhum barco e que não conhecia nenhuma Naomi. thumb|left|250px|Charlie faz o sinal da cruz antes de morrer. Abismado, Charlie nem teve tempo de refletir sobre essa informação, pois ao olhar para o lado de fora da sala, viu Bakunin destravar uma granada e jogá-la contra o vidro. O músico pensou rápido e fechou a porta da sala, para desespero de Desmond, que logo chegava para ver a imagem de sua amada Penny na tela. Enquanto o “brotha” tentava abrir a porta, Charlie olhava para o vazio, percebendo que a premonição do amigo estava se realizando. Depois desse pequeno momento de transe, Charlie percebeu que precisava avisar a todos sobre o que descobriu em sua pequena conversa com Penny. Ele escreveu em sua mão: “Não é o barco de Penny” e a colou no vidro para que Desmond pudesse ler. Depois de ter certeza de que o recado havia sido dado, Charlie se afastou do vidro, deixando Des desesperado do lado de fora, e se entregou, com um sinal da cruz, para o seu destino mortal, mas heróico. Nome * Charlie é de origem germânica e significa Viril, Totalmente Crescido. * Pace é de origem inglesa e significa Páscoa. Curiosidades * O nome Charlie é uma variante do nome 'Charles', que significa 'homem livre'. * Durante as cenas em que Charlie usava heroína, o ator usava açúcar mascavo. ** No episódio , em que Charlie larga o vício, note sua camiseta. Em todos os episódios até aquele ponto, Charlie vestia uma camiseta listrada de presidiário. Depois que se livrou do vício, suas camisetas mudaram. * O ator, Dominic Monaghan, tem uma tatuagem no ombro esquerdo que diz: Living is Easy with Eyes Closed, que é uma canção dos The Beatles' "Strawberry Fields Forever". Esta tatuagem caiu como uma luva para o personagem Charlie. **Essa canção segue a mesma linha de Misunderstanding all you see, e de Nothing is real and nothing to get hung about. Estas músicas simbolizam a experiências só sobreviventes e de Charlie em particular. * Quando foi encontrado dependurado, o "E" que sobrou no seu dedo é mais angular que os outros que vimos ele escrever num flashback no início do episódio. * Charlie mudou a palavra de "FATE" para "LATE" nos curativos em volta de seus dedos, mas depois mudou de volta para FATE. * Charlie é fã do The Kinks. ** A banda estourou depois de gravar uma música chamada "The Big Black Smoke." A letra dessa música tem semelhanças com as coisas que aconteceram na Ilha, incluindo o "monstro"" que às vezes aparece como fumaça preta e tenta agarrar alguém. * Ele nunca ouviu Geronimo Jackson. * Seu nome do meio "Hieronymus" é uma versao em latim de St. Jerome (Grego para for "nome sagrado") eu foi quem traduziu a bíblia para o latim. É também o nome de um pintor surrealista Hieronymus Bosch. **As primeiras seis letras do nome do meio de Charlie, Hieron'ymus, podem ser rearranjadas para significar "Heroína". **Hieronymus é também uma variante do nome "Geronimo", uma referência à banda fictícia Geronimo Jackson. *Charlie é vegetariano de acordo com a ficção baseada em Lost Signs of Life. *Charlie diz que não sabe nadar em White Rabbit, quando Joanna está se afogando. Mas em Greatest Hits, ele diz que prende a respiração por 4 minutos e foi campeão de natação da Inglaterra. Além disso, ele nada até a escotilha O Espelho, que é submersa. *Charlie tem medo de abelhas *Ele sempre pescava com seu avô, que já morreu. *A banda Drive Shaft, tem esse nome devido à uma variação de "DS", que segundo Liam, significa Dexter Stratton. Questões Não-respondidas *Por que ele não se lembra dos fatos ocorridos quando foi capturado junto com Claire por Ethan? *Porquê ele mentiu sobre o fato de não saber nadar quando Joanna se afogava? **'Teoria: Talvez por medo. *Porque ele fechou a porta estando ele próprio dentro, quando ele podia simplesmente ter saido e fechado? **'Teoria': Por saber que teria que passar a vida escapando da morte, ou por ter medo do destino de mudar, ou por achar que saindo e fechando a porta Desmond iria querer voltar para falar com Penny e ocasionando sua morte. Sobrevivendo a Morte É muito interessante o fato de Charlie ser um sobrevivente, não apenas do desastre do Oceanic 815, mas também da própria Ilha. Na terceira temporada vemos Desmond, no episódio 8, revelar a Charlie que ele estava condenado a morrer. Pensamos assim que Charlie não deveria ter sobrevivido a imposão da Estação Cisne e por isso o destino estava buscando um meio de resolver esse paradoxo. Porém, no primeiro episódio da primeira temporada já vemos um assustado Charlie sobrevivendo à explosão dos tanques de combustível da aeronave e seus consequentes destroços. Desde seus primeiros minutos na Ilha, os Outros, o destino, ou Cerberus (que teoricamente é o Sistema de Segurança da Ilha) estão tentado tirar a vida do rockeiro. A seguir, uma pequena compilação dessas tentativas: 1ª Temporada: * Ao explodir um dos tanques de combustível da aeronave, um pedaço da turbina quase cai sobre ele. * Após encontrar a parte da frente da fuselagem, Kate e Charlie são perseguidos por Cerberus. O alvo seria Charlie. * Quando estavam indo pela primeira vez para as cavernas, Charlie pisa em uma colméia de abelhas. Ele entra em pânico, pois é alérgico. Se não houvesse a ajuda de Locke e Jack, poderia ser picado e ter um choque anafilático. * Um desmoronamento na caverna faz Jack ficar preso. Charlie entra por uma brecha nas rochas e também fica preso, escapando de ser esmagado. * Charlie é enforcado por Ethan, mas Jack consegue ressuscitá-lo com massagem cardíaca e socos desesperados em seu peito. * Charlie encontra as estátuas contendo Heroína em seu interior. Para quem estava sofrendo de crise de abstinência, uma overdose seria um evento possível. 2ª Temporada: * O Monstro de Fumaça persegue Charlie e Mr. Eko e recua ao encarar o nigeriano. Nesse momento, várias imagens da vida de Eko aparecem no meio da fumaça. Charlie sobe numa árvore e escapa. * Charlie sobrevive à implosão da Cisne. 3ª Temporada: Aqui Desmond começa a ter flashes do futuro do rockeiro e se empenha em salvar a sua vida. Percebemos também que a Ilha resolve cobrar a vida de Charlie de uma forma mais intensa: * Desmond monta um pára-raios e salva Charlie de ser eletrocutado. * Desmond salva Claire que estava se afogando e impede Charlie de entar na água. Na visão de Desmond, Charlie se afogaria ao salvá-la. * Desmond busca a ave que Claire precisa e impede Charlie de cair nas rochas. * Desmond consegue salvar Charlie de uma flechada proveniente das armadilhas de Rousseau. Aqui é importante mostrar a mudança de comportamento de Desmond. Ele viu que o resgate estava chegando, porém, isso custaria a vida de seu amigo. Assim, ele decide sacrificar Charlie pelo bem de todos na Ilha. Mas, no último instante em um ato de desespero, consegue forças para tirar Charlie da frente da flecha e novamente impedir sua morte. * Finalmente, Charlie se sacrifica na Looking Glass. Afogado. Um total de 13 possíveis mortes. Category:Personagens Category:Personagens Mortos Category:Passageiros do Vôo 815 Category:Sobreviventes da Seção Intermediária